Special Conversations
Some characters have special conversations when they're about to start a battle, when they're the first in the line-up in a fight. Here is a list of them: (Captain America, Thor Odinson, and Iron Man) Iron Man: "Avengers assemble!" (Nathan Spencer vs. Iron Man) Spencer: "How much of that suit is bionic?" Iron Man: "Just the arm? Why, can't afford the rest of the suit?" (Arthur vs. Doctor Doom) Arthur: "Ah! A knight from a foreign land! Huzzah!!" Doctor Doom: "Death shall be your reward." (Dormammu vs. Dante) Dormammu: "I shall strike you down, demon hunter!" Dante: "I'm not gonna pull my punches!" (Zero vs. Captain America) Zero: "Stop lecturing and show me what you got!" Captain America: "Your name's Zero? Hope you don't fight like one." (Spider-Man vs. Nathan Spencer) Spider-Man: "With great power, comes a great beatdown." Spencer: "You don't know nothing about swinging." (Spider-Man vs. Hulk) Hulk: "Hulk smash puny human!" Spider-Man: "How does he still have teeth?" (Storm vs. Magneto) Storm: "Will you never learn, Erik?" Magneto: "I grow weary of these encounters." (Crimson Viper vs. Iron Man) C.Viper: "Sorry, Mommy's at work. I'll call you back." Iron Man: "So, you're doing anything after this?" (Ryu vs. Spider-Man) Ryu: "Spiders. I hate spiders." Spider-Man: "You must have a black belt in stupidity if you think you're going to beat me." (Mike Haggar vs. Hulk) Haggar: "Don't worry. I'm more than a challenge for you." Hulk: "You look strong, but Hulk strongest there is!" (Phoenix vs. Wolverine) Phoenix: "How I wish this wasn't you, Logan." Wolverine: "It doesn't have to be like this!" (Ryu vs. Wolverine) Ryu: "Interesting...You fight like a wild animal." Wolverine: "Let's see some of those karate moves, kid." (Deadpool vs. Felicia) Deadpool: "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Felicia: " Hey!" (Felicia vs. Spider-Man) Felicia: "Showtime!" Spider-Man: "Hey, that's my schtick! You start spinning a web and I'll sue!" (Captain America vs. M.O.D.O.K.) Captain America: "There's only one way to deal with a maniac like you." M.O.D.O.K.: "The ultimate battle of brain vs. brawn." (Wolverine vs. X-23) Wolverine: "No need to pull back, Laura." X-23: "Time for the student to become the master." (Morrigan Aensland vs. Dante) Morrigan Aensland: "Well now, aren't you a handsome devil." Dante: "Come here baby!" (Morrigan vs. Dante conversation needs further confirmation, current build information retrieved from the Secret Las Vegas Event on January 6th 2011) (Akuma vs. Thor Odinson) Akuma: "It´s always fun to kill a god." Thor: "Let our battle be dedicated to Odin, the all-father." (Hsien-Ko vs Dante) Hsien-Ko: "Ni-hao" Dante: "How come I never meet any nice girls?" Call Names During a fight, some characters tag in their partners, but call them out by their real name, nickname, etc. Wolverine *X-23 - Laura *Magneto - Erik *Storm - Ororo *Captain America - Cap Iron Man *Captain America - Steve *Doctor Doom - Doom *Wolverine - Logan Hulk *Iron Man - Metal Man *Captain America - Cap *Wolverine - Puny Man *Dormammu - Flaming Head Man *She-Hulk - Jen *Viewtiful Joe - Tiny Helmet Man *Felicia - Cat Girl *Thor - Goldilocks Spider-Man *Magneto - Maggie *Iron Man - Shellhead *M.O.D.O.K - Moddy *Wesker - Albert Captain America *Iron Man - Tony She-Hulk *Hulk - Bruce Magneto *Storm - Ororo *Wolverine - Logan Deadpool *Captain America - Cap Morrigan *Felicia - Kitty Trish: *Amaterasu - "Here, pooch." Chun-Li *Captain America - Cap Viewtiful Joe *Amaterasu - "It's Ama time!" Chris Redfield *Wesker - "Albert" Akuma *Chun-Li - Girl Felicia *Amaterasu - Puppy Sentinel *Phoenix - Jean Victory Quotes (during victory pose) In addition to saying something at the beginning of a fight, some characters comment at the end of the fight if they knock out a certain character. Note: 'Characters only say these victory quotes DURING their victory pose animation, i.e. when Deadpool shakes the "screen" and yells one of his unique quotes to the player. (''Captain America beats anyone with his teammates Iron Man and Thor) Captain America: "The Avengers stand united againist any foe." (Iron Man beats Chun-Li) Iron Man: "Told you... a nice candlelight dinner would've been better." (Mike Haggar beats Hulk) Mike Haggar: "You'd make a great wrestler yourself." (Deadpool beats Magneto) Deadpool: "I just beat Mag-freaking-neto! Where yo curleh mustache at?" * (Deadpool beats any Street Fighter) Deadpool: "I get the cover of the next Street Fighter for this right, Capcom? Right?!" (M.O.D.O.K. beats Captain America) M.O.D.O.K.: "Now your costume is more red than white and blue!" (Captain America beats Iron Man) Captain America: "And that was for Civil War!" (Arthur beats Doctor Doom) Arthur: "You lack discipline, oh foreign knight!" (Magneto beats any X-Men) Magneto: "The dream is dead." (Doctor Doom beats any X-Men) Doctor Doom: "Mutant scum!" (Deadpool beats Wolverine) Deadpool: "You see that? That's how you beat Wolverine, people. AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED OPTIC BLAST!!!" *laughs* (Iron Man beats Zero) Iron Man: "Can't improve on perfection." '''* = May involve a specific costume 'Victory Quotes (during text box display)' Note: '''Characters only say these victory quotes AFTER their victory pose animation, when the in-game camera switches to picture boxes displayed in a comic book style, showcasing the character who performed the victory pose, followed by the character's two allies and the stage where the battle took place being displayed in smaller picture boxes. The victory quotes themselves are shown over the character with the biggest picture box (the one who performed the victory pose) 'and are displayed as dialogue text boxes, as if the character is speaking in a comic book-like fashion. (''Amaterasu beats Deadpool) Amaterasu (via Issun): "No more inappropriate pooper-scooper quips, I see..." (Captain America beats Crimson Viper) Captain America: "S.H.I.E.L.D. could use an agent of your skill. One with just a little more training, anyway." (Deadpool beats M.O.D.O.K.) Deadpool: "So... basically I just beat up Humpty Dumpty in a rocket chair, huh?" (Iron Man beats Zero) Iron Man: "A shame to waste the good armor on such an easy fight." (Magneto beats Storm) Magneto: "Accept the superiority of mutantkind. I may spare your life." (Magneto beats M.O.D.O.K.) Magneto: "I had thought to recruit you for my Brotherhood. Your performance has caused me to reconsider the offer." (Ryu beats Super-Skrull) Ryu: "Space... If that is where my path takes me next, then I must follow." (She-Hulk beats Deadpool) She-Hulk: "You know, if this game were made in 1991, I'd be the one whacking YOU with a health bar." (Trish beats Dante) Trish: "Now we know who wears the pants in this relationship." (Trish beats Ryu) Trish: "Aren't you a bold one. How long can you last?" (Wesker beats Chris) Wesker: "Don't worry, Chris. You can die in peace knowing the world has a new god to watch over it." (Wolverine beats Spider-Man) Wolverine: "That sure shut ya up, now didn't it, punk?" (Zero beats Arthur) Zero: "You call that a sword?" (X-23 beats Amaterasu) X-23:"So...any relation to Wolfsbane?" Category:MvC3 Category:Win Quotes